


Dragons, Blacksmiths and Orphans

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Don’t copy to another site, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: In Enjolras hometown, dragons are common, but no one in the town owns one. Enjolras dreams of one. Grantaire lives on the capital's streets, but he shares the same dream.





	1. The blacksmith's boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_oh_in_24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oh_in_24601/gifts).



> Requested by The_oh_in_24601 on tumblr.

 The tales of dragons had always, always been there.

Enjolras had heard them, loved them and knew most of them by heart. There was a time when he used to dream he owned one. Wishing to be something  _more_ than just a simple blacksmith's son. Tales of dragons seemed a lot more real around a fire, late at night, under a starry sky, where sparks from the fire rose towards the dark sky high above. 

Of course, dragons were real, but they were either wild, or sold at far too high a price for someone like Enjolras. He had seen the "noble folk" and their mighty dragons, slaving away for them. The nobles treated their dragons like animals, like they did not mean anything. These dragons looked ...  _broken._ Scales that should catch light and reflect it back like a gemstone would, tended to be dull and lifeless. Their eyes looked at the world but did not see beauty in it. 

If Enjolras had had a dragon, he would not have treated it like that. A dragon was worthy of respect, kindness and love. Who was he kidding? He couldn't even afford a loaf of bread down at the bakery, let alone a dragon and all the things it required. Saddle, food and other things. 

He had thought about just stealing an egg, but that was risky, the punishment was death. 

No one else in his little town even wanted a dragon, they were content with baking bread, hunting, smithing or whatever needed doing.

Lately, Enjolras' father had found his son slacking off, and this time was no different.

"Your head is in the clouds again boy." His father said. 

Enjolras didn't respond.

"Enjolras! Quit your daydreaming and get to work!" The yelling was enough to snap Enjolras out of it. 

"What?" Came his reply.

"Get to work! What has gotten into you lately? You're always just, standing about, thinking about who knows what?" His father was yelling again. 

"I was thinking about... dragons" Enjolras mumbled. 

"Dragons? Dragons ain't for you, you cannot afford one." His father scoffed a little at his son's childish and foolish dreams. 

"I know that. I just think they are fascinating." Enjolras said.

"They are just  _animals._ No more special than our horse. No more intelligent than a dog either." Came the answer.

Enjolras wanted to tell his father how  _wrong_ he was. Dragons had to be intelligent, but most were broken. It hurt him to see them when their "owners" came to pick up something and brought their dragons to carry the things and themselves.

 They always looked miserable. That was not a life Enjolras wanted for a dragon. Or anyone. 

Later, that night, a dragon seller passed through the town, on the way to the capital which were always filled with nobility looking to enslave more dragons.

 Enjolras watched as the seller went into the tavern, his cart abandoned outside. It was full of dragon eggs. 

 They were beautiful, all colors and shades one could imagine. 

One stuck out to Enjolras' eyes. It was red, white, and had two dark blue spots one on either side of it. It was the only one like it. The rest were all solid colors. 

He looked around, no one saw him, and reached out for it. He took it, studied it and then quickly ran from the place. 

 _It's mine now. I have a dragon!_ His heart pounded as he ran. He could hardly believe it. 

He couldn't stay in the town, he had to get to the capital. There, dragons hardly stuck out. There were more dragons than even rats there, or so he had heard, he had never been there. Now, however that was where he was headed. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire has to steal in order to live. He dreams of a different life.

When Enjolras arrived in the capitol, he heard a voice shout "Thief! Stop him!" At first he panicked, and thought it was meant about him. That was until he saw the boy running towards him, an apple in his hands. 

The boy was thin, with curly black hair, his clothes were torn, dirty and had more holes than whole fabric in them. 

He ran straight into Enjolras,at such a speed that they both were knocked over. The boy quickly got back on his feet, and ran. Enjolras got up, and ran after him. The boy ran into a dead end, Enjolras following closely behind.

"Don't bring me back there!" The boy, who wasn't as young as he looked, said.

"Why should I? You need that apple." Enjolras said. 

The boy nodded. 

"I do." He said after a while, after eating parts of the apple. 

Enjolras sat next to him. 

"Why do you steal then?" Enjolras knew it was hardly his business but, he wanted to know. 

"Oh, my  _father_ died one day, and so I had to get out and live here. Since no noble in this town want to have a dirty orphan doing work for them, I have to steal..." Came the reply.

"Really? Not even dragon care? How did he die?" Enjolras was curious, always had been. He had been scolded for it so many times. 

_That is none of your business Enjolras!_

"No, not even dragon care. I have less worth than even a dragon. As for how he died...  he tripped over a rat, and... he hit his head hard and, never woke up again" The boy said. 

"Oh, that is an odd way to be killed by rats." Enjolras said.

"It is. Who are you anyway?" 

"I'm Enjolras." 

"My name is Grantaire." 

Grantaire threw the remains of the apple out into the street. 

Grantaire had been living on the streets for 4 years. Stealing for most of these years, he had learned to survive. The fact that the food he could get was scarce and never quite  _enough,_ had led to him looking younger than he should. He was the same age as Enjolras, but a lot shorter, because of never having enough to eat. 

He didn't know what it felt like to not be hungry, because he had always been hungry for as long as he could remember. 

"I thought they had found me first when they yelled about a thief." Enjolras said. 

"Found you? What did you steal?" Grantaire looked curious. 

"It... I stole this in my town." Enjolras was whispering now, and slowly picked up the egg from a bag he had stolen back home. 

"Is that...?" 

 Enjolras nodded. 

"A dragon's egg, yes. I took it from a cart, the seller did not see me." Enjolras looked at the egg, studied it carefully and hoped it would hatch soon.

 

In that very moment, the egg in Enjolras' hands began to show a thin, very thin crack that eventually grew wider and wider. 

Grantaire's eyes went wide. 

"It is  _hatching!_ " He shouted, excitement in his voice. 

The cracks kept widening, more and more, pieces of egg breaking off, soon a tiny head peeked out from a hole in the shell. After that, came the neck,  front legs, wings, hindlegs and tail. Everything took a while but, both boys sat and watched in wonder. 

When the dragon was fully hatched, a small, red dragon with white all the way down its neck, stomach and tail, was in Enjolras' arms. Its eyes were a dark blue, and it was one of the most stunning dragons both of them had ever seen.

Every scale on its tiny body was glittering as it caught the setting sun's rays. 

"Do you want it?" Enjolras asked Grantaire. 

 Grantaire smiled, shook his head and reached for a worn bag of his own. Something alive was in it. 

"I know, I know, you want out." He said to it, and as he opened it, a dragon, about the same size as the one Enjolras held, only green with amber eyes and brown where Enjolras' dragon was white, lept out and attacked a unsuspecting rat. 

"I already have one." Grantaire's smile widened. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use 'The boy' a total of 7 times in this.   
> Also, malnourishment in children can result in them being shorter than average. (I looked that up)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! If you did, please leave comments and/or kudos! :)


End file.
